


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.6

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, colletion, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.6

Brienne marnaba maqlay jawaabta Jaime ee. Waxay sameeyeen wax iyadu ma ay tan iyo markii ay ahayd ilmo; orodday.

Jaime saacadood ka dib iyada kaynta ilaahyadii helay. Ilmada dheer lahaayeen tan iyo markii la qalajiyey, laakiin waxay ka xishooday inuu fulaynimo. Brienne iyada u qabay jinsiga su'aalo jeer ka badan uu tirin karaa, balse wakhtigan waxa ay xanuunaa. Maadaama hadda waxa ay ahayd mid ay ku guul darreysatay in waxa kaliya in wax dhibaato: cunug la dhalo. Ilmo qaba timo dahabi ah oo indho buluug Jaime. Ilmaha A oo dhaxlaa ee hodan, iyo sharaf ee ay Lannisters ee Casterly Rock. Marna in iyada wildest riyooyin Brienne ayaa la filayaa inuu in xaaladan. Waxa uu rajaynayo in ay ku noolaadaan oo ku dhintay dagaalka ayaa. Jacaylka iyo guurka u muuqatay rajo ka fog, xitaa markii aabbihiis sugayay. Waxa ay u muuqatay wax alla wixii ay keentay in ay.

"Brienne?" Jaime loo yaqaan. "Brienne, waan ogahay in aad halkan u joognaa. Inkastoo sababta uu meeshan ay ku maamulaan waa wax iga baxsan doortay."

"Halkan, Jaime," Brienne yiri, hadda ka soo baxaysaa geedka hoostiisa.

Jaime eegay wejigiisa burburisay seef oo gacanta ugu jira. "Miyaad isaga la dilo?" Waxa uu si kaftan ah weydiiyay.

Brienne ma dhoolla caddayn. "Sidee baad ku og tihiin meeshaan ka ahaa?"

"Wiil jikada wuxuu ku arkay."

"Waa maxay sababta aad halkan yihiin, James?"

Jaime, sina. "Waxaan u imid inaan xaaskeyga soo qalcaddii, waxa uu wax yar ka sii goor dambe, haddii aysan wali ogaaday aad."

"Wife? Ma waxaad hubin?"

"Sidaas ma aad maqlin eedaday Genna."

Brienne ruxday. Ma Waxay nafteeda ku kalsoon tahay in aad la hadasho.

"Ma Waa in aad maqashaan erayada ah ee gabow gool cideed, Brienne."

Brienne uncomfortably badashay. Waxa uu u maleeyay in timaha, dahabka wiil buluug ama weershe ah mar kale. Waxa uu u maleeyay ee wejiga aabbihiis niyad jab mar kasta oo dhanaan mid ka mid ah ay betrothal diiday. Waxa uu u maleeyay sharadka ee bikradnimadeeda dabadeed. Waxa uu u maleeyay biter iyo wejiga lgeeyaa Catelyn Stark. Meel aad u eegay failure ee aad aragtay, oo waxay dib ugu laguma hayn karin wax ka badan.

"? Laakiin waxa haddii uu xaq u leeyahay, Jaime Maxaa dhacaya haddii aan ahay boos inuu noqdo qof dumar ah, waxa haddii uu jiro wax aniga iga qaldan Waxaad mudan ..." ayuu iska Dabmi, ay ilmada in ay ku hanjabeen in ay dagaal mar kale dhulkooda.

"Waxaan mudan in, Brienne? Walad? Ma in waxa aad u malaynayso inaad ii? A macnaheedu waa in dhamaadka ah? Aanan damcay in aad awood u leh in, aan marwada," ayuu ku jawaabay.

Brienne intuu eegay Naxay. Ka hor inta aan u tartami karto eray, ayuu hadalkiisa raaciyay. "Haddii walad ahayd wax walba oo aan doonayay, aan lahaa aan doorasho ee gabadha ninka wax maxkamad in godsforsaken. Laakiin waxaan Queen in dhan uu doonayo aad ahayd u sheegay."

Brienne ka tegey soo tareysa in ay qabatay isagoo la hadlay. Waxba ku saabsan Waxay ogaa, oo aan dabiiciga ah ee Jaime been. Waxa uu had iyo jeer u sheegay runta, xataa marka ayan rabin in ay maqlaan. Aamusnaanta uncomfortably fidiyey. Ugu dambeyntii, Brienne helay codkeeda. "Jaime, ayaan ..." ayay bilaabeen, dhoola kullanka.

Si muuqata ugu diirsaday, Jaime wanely dhoola. "Sida iska cad aad uma sii joogo waqti kugu filan si aad u maqasho iga dheh eedaday Genna labadaba."

"Maya," ayuu qirtay.

Jaime iyada u yimid oo soo galay goobo ka mid ah gacmihiisa kamidka ahayd. Sida uu qabtay iyadii, oo uu faqayaan, "Haddii aad, mar dambe ayuu ku socday Demesh, Ceyn Rogeel, waxaan soo jeedinaynaa in si sax ah aad u sameeyo."

"Waxaan isku dayi doonaa in la xasuusto in," ayay tidhi, qosol.

Jaime daa. Ka hor inta uu isaga ka soo laabi kari waayay gabi ahaan, uu gacanteeda qabtay. Waxay intuu eegay farsamada yaabka leh laygu, indhaha iyada oo doog ah oo halis ah. "Waxaan kari waayeen - ma - noqon Sayidka Casterly Rock aad la'aan, Brienne Haddii ilaahyadii doortay inuu na barakee, ka dibna wuu sheegi karaa, laakiin in alla intii aan aad leedahay, waxaan leeyahay wax walba oo aan u baahan tahay ..."

Tan iyo wakhtigii Tytos Lannister lahayd qosol iyo farxad ka dhashay Great Hall ee Casterly Rock. Sida ay sayidyada iyo Mudanayaal ka mid ah Westerlands ka daawaday, Sayidka Casterly Rock kibirsan aawadeed wuxuu watay naagtiisii si ay u bilaabaan qoob ka ciyaarka. Sayidyada ayaa si gaar ah u cambaareeyay kuwa sidooda ee Lady Brienne. Dhanka kale, haweenku ay doonayeen in ay naftooda halkii Lady Brienne ah. Sida dadka kale ayaa ciyaarta ku biiray, Jaime iyo Brienne dagan u noqnaysaa ka mid ah qol ay ku raaxaysan qoob ka ciyaarka ah ee gaarka loo leeyahay.

Meel Joanna Lannister dhoola.


End file.
